


The Trap House.

by BoredArse



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Guys in Distress, M/M, gid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse
Summary: Jeremy and Rory find themselves in a house with a few tricks hiding in the walls. They're aim is simple, escape and not get caught.
Kudos: 3





	The Trap House.

Jeremy immediately knew something was amiss the moment he woke up, from the empty dark room only lit by a few candles he was in to the fact he was still wearing his tight latex bodysuit. He noticed a large door one the far wall but fiddling with the knob confirmed his suspicion of being trapped. He soon realized someone else was with him, long locks of red, curly hair and only wearing some stripy pink and orange stockings on their arms and legs with some frilly pink panties, from the back Jeremy thought it was a woman until he turned ‘her’ over and immediately noticed the dinky bulge protruding out making him feel all flustered.

When he woke up the feminine looking male introduced himself as Rory, they both tried to remember the last things they remembered that may lead to this moment, unfortunately all Rory could only recall being on his bed using one of his special electronic toys for his behind and Jeremy could only remember slipping on his suit. They both shared a feeling of dread over the very likelihood this would be their unwanted accommodation.

Just then they heard the letter slipping under the doorway and without hesitation the two read the message from their host. They were to be given the opportunity to escape as long as they reached the front door of this house, of course it wouldn’t be that easy for them since the whole place was rigged with traps to stop them, the last thing written seemed to be mocking them with the idea of how they would look adorable in the collection.

As they finished the letter they heard the clicks of the door unlocking and Rory sprang to his feet and twisted the knob, yelling in a rather thick Scottish accent he was about to give their captor a piece of his mind. He swung it open only to find no one was waiting on the other side, just a long stairway leading to the unknown.

Though hesitant they cautiously made their way up quietly figuring out some sort of game plan. Jeremy had his own reputation when it came to kidnappers and had developed some wit over their systems and crucially their traps and Rory with his effeminate body and having experience in pole dancing made him very flexible. Feeling his confidence raise Rory gleefully said how when they’d get out of this place he’d want to get to know Jeremy a lot more, something that made his new timid friend smile.

When they reached the second door and opened it their confidence did dip just a little. If the stairs weren’t an indication the long hallway showed them the scale of the place, the red walls where nearly covered doorways that could lead to anywhere and they could hear the sound of muffled moans, whimpers and cries as if the walls were speaking to them.

The first trap they encountered took them by surprise when the cuff sprung up and nearly flipped Jeremy onto his head before it dangled in front of their faces, they looked down to see a multitude of cuffs blended in with the rug and if he was just an inch closer he would be dangling from the ceiling.

They knew the doors were always going to be a problem as anything could be lying on the other side so whenever they’d open the door they’d stay against the sides, knowing that whatever trap sprang out would only go for what was in front of it. This worked practically well when a wall of tape shot out of the doorway and slapped onto the wall.

The further they went the more they worked together and their confidence grew even more than before. Jeremy started to realize some of the recurring traps worked and the best way to avoid them like ducking the moment you hear the gears in the wall so the collar couldn’t clamp onto one of their necks. Rory would twist and swing his body around the more complicated traps to set them off to make a safer passage for his ally, like the spinning ribbons that could of mummified them if it wasn’t for the femguy’s dance that graciously passed by each one until it was entangled. Though there was a few hiccups with one having to free the other for the most part no trap had snagged them completely yet.

Through each trap their friendship grew a lot closer and they began seeing a bit of fun in the whole thing. Rory would giggle whenever Jeremy’s face turned red at the mention of how cute he could look bound up and struggling and Jeremy would laugh whenever Rory’s attempt to show off ended with him falling right onto his bubbly butt, they both knew that the person besides them was here to help and together it seemed no trap could stop them.

At last they saw it and their hearts filled with joy, the front door waiting for them on the far end of one more hall, a few more steps towards freedom. Their carful tip toeing around was immediately dropped to just bolting it as quick as they could, if they could they might just be able to outrun the traps. They were already in celebrations as the door came closer.

Suddenly Rory let out a sudden moan and stumbles down to his trembling knees. His special electronic toy had just turned on, rumbling against his prostate and giving him a not the best time experience. He knew immediately that the captor must have had the remote and was playing cheap and dirty.

Jeremy stopped the moment he realized the red hair was struggling and despite how tempting freedom was, he couldn’t just leave his friend. He rushed back over and seeing the freckled face turned a full red whist the arms covered the crotch knew that this was more of an embarrassing situation.

Unfortunately for Jeremy taking one slight step back was a mistake, he felt something snap against his ankles before his whole body was flipped upside down, as he planted his hands on the floor his wrists were cuffed and his whole body was pulled upwards. Rory lunged to try and save him but in doing so fell right into the same trap, instantly bound and launched up.

When they finally came to a stop they found themselves in very awkward position, they were dangling from the ceiling with the straps pulling their arms and legs in a spread eagle position and with Jeremy stacked on top of Rory with their heads pressing against each other’s crotches. To keep them from separating a few robotic arms fan a few layers of tape around their arms, legs, body and even their heads to the hips so the two were forced to press their lips against the bulges of the other enough so they couldn’t start crying for help. No matter how hard they tried they couldn’t break the tape or free themselves from the cuffs.

Jeremy looked towards the door; their freedom just snatched away from them at the last second and left their taunting them as they swayed about like a swing. Though at the very least if there was anyone he’d be stuck to at this moment he was glad it was Rory despite hearing the red hair moan as the vibrator continued on.

Though Jeremy would get a shock when he felt something rumbling deep inside him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that plays the moment they got caught youtu.be/jnZFBr7Ytc8
> 
> Originally Posted on deviantART as part of an art-trade with someone on there <3 Maybe it isn't about the traps, it's about the friends we made along they way. :) (Smile) ....Nah it's about watching two cuties get bound up and struggling lol


End file.
